


che gelida manina

by WTF Les Miserables 2021 (WTF_Les_Miserables_2021)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Post-Seine, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Les_Miserables_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Les%20Miserables%202021
Summary: вальжану когда-то было неожиданно узнать, насколько жавер на самом деле легко замерзает. каждый раз, когда вальжан вспоминал это, голова полнилась глупыми мыслями, заливающими румянцем щеки и путающими все внутри.
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Kudos: 10
Collections: Les Miserables 2021 WTF





	che gelida manina

**Author's Note:**

> написано с опорой на некоторые ключевые слова и словосочетания из арии che gelida manina пуччини, из оперы "богема". действие как раз происходит где-то в париже 1830-х годов.

\- не нашли? 

\- нет, - жавер качает головой, пусть этот жест и останется невидим. вальжан вздыхает. голова и плечи скрываются под кушеткой. жавер осторожно водит свечой под столом. ничего. 

они ищут изумрудную булавку вальжана. подобные украшения у него не в привычке, но то был особый случай. подарок дочери.

огонек ползет все ниже и ниже. в последнюю секунду вспыхивает как-то особенно ярко и гаснет. внезапность делает темноту вокруг еще более густой.

слышится вздох, и вальжан выползает. рубашка и волосы - белые пятна в вязкой черноте. он сидит, поджав ноги, опустив широкие плечи и кудрявую голову. жавер ставит на пол подсвечник и садится рядом. его сердце сжимается. 

\- сейчас уже ничего не увидеть. мы найдем ее завтра. 

\- угу. - тянется к руке жавера. - спасибо. 

внутри все замирает.

\- я ничего не сделал. - бормочет он, осторожно скользя пальцами под ладонью вальжана. пальцы сплетаются. 

\- не правда, мой милый, вы искали, - он чуть улыбается и молчит, будто в нерешительности, - можно?

у жавера холодные руки. вальжану когда-то было неожиданно узнать, насколько тот на самом деле легко замерзает. даже в летний - пусть и ощутимо прохладный - вечер. это плохо вязалось с привычным образом безупречного служителя порядка. оказывается, служитель порядка нуждался в особом тепле. каждый раз, когда вальжан вспоминал это, голова полнилась глупыми мыслями, заливающими румянцем щеки и путающими все внутри. приготовить чай и усадить у камина. самому обвязать шерстяной шарф вокруг шеи. взять за руку. обнять. думать об этом было сладко и, по началу, жутко пугающе. то были новые неясные чувства, от которых все скручивалось внутри, но, в то же время, то было нечто крылатое и огромное. и по природе своей абсолютно непотребное, одностороннее, в чем он был твердо уверен. непозволительная нежность. непозволительная. 

вальжан берет его ладони в свои. жавер прикрывает глаза - ему кажется, он плавится, как металл. от осознания робости и ласки, с которой спрашивается разрешение, на лицо наползает широкая улыбка. жавер полностью отдает себя вальжану. душу, тело, всю свою жизнь. и тот это знает, теперь знает, но, все же, просит позволения взять его руки, чтобы согреть. 

свет открывшейся из-за облака убывающей луны падает из окна на сцепленные руки. ладони вальжана теплые и сухие, в царапинах от роз из их сада, и каждая царапина заставляет сердце жавера сжиматься, когда он обнимает взглядом эти руки, держащие книгу, свечу, и, тем более - его же ладони.

вальжан подается вперед и ложится лбом на плечо жавера. тот наклоняет голову и льнет к нему, ощущая жесткие волосы щекой, поворачивается, зарываясь носом, вдыхая запах. он чувствует палец, нежно оглаживающий ладонь, чувствует, как голова соскальзывает с плеча, чувствует теплые мокрые поцелуи, оставляемые вальжаном на его пальцах. дыхание замирает, голова запрокидывается. вальжан поднимает взгляд. его глаза сейчас кажутся темно-серыми, но жавер помнит, что на самом деле они насыщенно-зеленые, с коричневыми крапинками ближе к зрачку. как думалось жаверу, ужасно красивые. правда, ему не с чем было сравнить. он никогда не разглядывал ничьи глаза, кроме своих собственных. но какое значение это имеет, когда дело касается глаз того, кем он так восхищается?


End file.
